


Медовые нити

by akino_ame



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда медовые нити могут подарить самую настоящую свободу. Особенно оказавшись в руках умелого мастера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медовые нити

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Нагинаты. Бета - Sailor Lucky.

На чернильном полотне небосвода блестящим бисером высыпали мелкие звезды, когда Хозяин Огня, наконец, отпустил советников. Первый раз за несколько лет, прошедших с окончания столетней войны, совет длился так долго. Хозяин Огня крепко зажмурился и помассировал пальцами переносицу — из-за бесчисленных разговоров, толку от которых чуть, ломило в висках. Кончики пальцев прошлись по границе шрама от застарелого ожога, запнулись о четкий край. След ожога был гладким — огонь слизнул все неровности, оплавил кожу, казалось, приварил ее к костям. К шраму Зуко привык, воспринимал неотъемлемой частью себя, вспоминая о том, что не всегда был таким в те редкие моменты, когда смотрелся в зеркало, или случайно касался. Вспоминать всегда оказывалось больно: он будто заново чувствовал палящий жар, от которого пузырилась кожа, текла по костям, словно нагретый воск. Перед глазами взвихрилась струя огня, яркая, обжигающая, нестерпимая, в воздухе остро запахло паленными кожей и волосами.

Зуко передернул плечами — сбросил цепенящий обрывок прошлого, заставив себя отвести руку от лица. Он скинул обувь, прошелся по скользкому мраморному покрытию до высокого окна; сквозь приоткрытые створки лился холодный лунный свет, причудливо перемешивавшийся с желтоватым мерцанием свечей. Хозяин Огня ступил в отражение лунного сияния, словно в прорубь, позволил ему обнять себя, облепить с головы до ног. Бордовая ткань будто почернела в обманчивых отсветах луны, золотистая отделка блекло заискрила. Зато дышать стало легче, казалось, даже барабанный бой в висках притих. От гладкой отблескивающей мраморной плиты тянуло прохладой, камень, нагретый душным днем, остыл. Зуко прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь иллюзией прохлады.  
Засуха, подобной которой не помнили старейшие из его подданных, опустилась на Страну Огня словно стеклянный колпак. Две недели на небе не было ни облачка, солнце, будто гордясь извечным спутником, день ото дня сияло все ярче. Острые палящие  
солнечные лучи пробивали воздух подобно клинкам. Крыши за день нагревались так, что помещение становилось похоже на парилку: сбрызни стены водой — зашипят громче прокаленных камней. На Зуко все это действовало удручающе: хотелось оказаться далеко на Севере, где морозный воздух насквозь пронизан солнечными лучами, столь же ледяными, как и искрящие торосы, или, в крайнем случае, не вылезать из бочки, полной холодной воды. И так каждый день. А вместо этого Хозяин Огня проводил совещания и руководил военными советами, успокаивал жителей и подписывал бесконечные письма, указы, законы…

Массивные резные створки, испещренные вычурным рисунком, распахнулись, пропуская внутрь Тай Ли. Зуко не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто вошел без предупреждения. Она двигалась плавно, грациозно, будто кошка, скользившая над толстым ворсистым ковром; только длинное, зауженное, доходящее до щиколоток ципао, украшенное черными и малиновыми цветами, негромко шелестело в такт ее шагам. Зуко обернулся, выступил из лунного света, возвращаясь назад, в жаркие покои. Его окутало пряным ароматом гибискуса, мгновенно перебившим вонь горелой плоти — Тай Ли подошла вплотную, обхватила Зуко тонкими изящными руками и прижалась лбом к груди. 

Ее запястья — точенные, с выступающей косточкой, слишком хрупкие для циркачки — небольшие пальчики и узкие ладони довольно странно сочетались с внезапно сильными руками. Зуко осторожно отнял ее ладонь и приложил к теплым губам. Руками Тай Ли он восхищался, отдавал должное ее умениям и мастерству. Хотя, что кривить душой? Тай Ли очаровала его вся целиком, без остатка: от кончиков овальных ногтей, до блестящей волны каштановых волос.

— Вымотали совсем? — спросила негромко, прикрыв глаза.

Зуко едва заметно кивнул. 

Она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, потерлась о гладь ткани щекой, напоминая домашнюю кошку, ластящуюся к хозяину. Зуко подумал, что, наверное, выбирать подходящую маску учатся со временем. Тай Ли умела быть многогранной.

— Я помогу тебе. Можно?

Зуко снова безмолвно кивнул, испугавшись, что первым же словом выдаст себя с головой. Ловкие проворные пальцы расстегнули пряжку, удерживавшую на плечах тяжелую парчовую мантию. Она с глухим шелестом скользнула на пол, растекшись у ног Зуко буро-золотистым пятном. Дышать стало намного легче, словно вместе с королевским одеянием Тай Ли сняла с его плеч ответственность за целую страну. Пусть хотя бы на время. 

Тай Ли развязала узел ленты, стягивавшей юкату, намеренно задев ноготками взмокшую кожу на груди. Лорд Огня отстраниться себе не позволил, но скрыть предательскую дрожь, рожденную невесомыми прикосновениями, было выше его сил. Смех Тай Ли зазвенел колокольчиком, отскочил от высокого потолка, эхом заметавшись по огромным покоям, впрочем, стихнув через пару секунд. Зуко стиснул зубы, дал Тай Ли стянуть с плеч ткань и выскользнул из широких рукавов, отделанных золотистой нитью. Циркачка осторожно переступала маленькими ножками, изящно клонила голову, накручивая на палец недлинную прядку, картинно складывала алеющие губки бантиком — кружила, словно волчица вокруг добычи, притворяясь ягненком. Гладкий тяжелый шелк коснулся обнаженной спины: Тай Ли вытянулась во весь рост, привстав на цыпочки, чтобы снять с его волос легкую изящную корону. Длинные волосы Хозяина Огня, встрепанные умелыми пальцами Тай Ли, прикрыли горящие уши и розовеющие щеки, когда Зуко чуть наклонил голову. 

— Сейчас ей между нами нет места, — хихикнула Тай Ли, небрежно бросив признак власти Хозяина Огня на четкий ассиметричный узор, вытканный умельцами царства земли. Корона беззвучно утонула в длинном мягком ворсе, а Зуко прикрыл глаза, подавив желание оттолкнуть Тай Ли от себя. Циркачка показалась ему вязкой, похожей на тягучий мед, в который он угодил словно муха.

Золотистое сияние свечей заливало комнату мягким светом, живые тени бились по углам, то подползая ближе к ступням Зуко, то отступая к стенам под натиском танцующего пламени. Мраморный пол, натертый до блеска, расплывчато отражал элегантную лепнину потолка, чуть искривляя узор в изменчивом свете. Тай Ли провела острыми ногтями вдоль позвоночника Зуко, оставляя алые следы, забралась кончиками пальцев под край жесткого широкого пояса, потирая поясницу. 

— Горячий и горький, — снова хихикнула Тай Ли, языком собирая солоноватые капельки испарины, проступившей на напряженной спине. — Стой, пожалуйста, не шевелясь, Хозяин Огня.

Четыре шага, которые Тай Ли сделала до черного полированного стола, показались Зуко слишком быстрыми, промелькнувшими в одно мгновенье, а шорох ципао — шуршащим порывом ветра, что взвихрил мечущиеся огоньки свечей. На столе — бамбуковая циновка, изукрашенная затейливой росписью, поверх — небольшая миска с водой и стопка аккуратно сложенных белых салфеток. 

Зуко дышал неглубоко, ртом хватая воздух, глотая его небольшими порциями, облизывал губы. По спине ползли мурашки предвкушения, плавно стекая вниз, в животе, казалось, поселился рой мотыльков, что стремился вырваться наружу. Запах Тай Ли окутал комнату, заполнил ее от пола до потолка, растекшись по стенам и от него нельзя было скрыться. Зуко расслабился, позволил себе провалиться в томную бездумную негу, разрешая Тай Ли делать все, что ей захочется.

Горящей кожи коснулась прохладная влажная тряпица, заскользила меж лопаток; быстрые капельки воды, смешанной с маслом пахучей герани, потекли по спине, сползая за изукрашенный золотой вышивкой пояс. Его преподнесли Хозяину Огня в знак признательности за торжество мира и процветания. Знали бы дарители, сколь далеки они от истины… 

По мнению Зуко, для того, чтобы воцарился настоящий мир, а воспоминания о долгой кровопролитной войне поблекли, потребуется намного больше, чем несколько лет. Пожалуй, не хватит и десятилетия. 

Тай Ли обтирала Зуко короткими рваными движениями, задевая острыми ноготками, ципао негромко шуршало в такт, свежий прохладный запах гибискуса перемешался с горечью герани. Золотистые отблески пламени плясали на блестящей столешнице, мелькали на бамбуковой подставке, неугомонные, перепрыгивали со стены на стену. Все, чего касался мерклый, неяркий свет, казалось, становилось частью ритуала, придуманного Тай Ли. И Зуко чувствовал, что его тело против воли, с болезненной радостью, повинуется беззвучным приказам ее пальцев. Капли воды, скользившие по разгоряченной коже, нагревались слишком быстро, чтобы принести облегчение, только сильнее распаляя.

Тай Ли опустилась на колени, прижалась пухлыми губами к впадинке пупка, очертила ее языком. Изукрашенное сложным рисунком ципао обтянуло стройные бедра, мелькнуло сиянием дорогого шелка в отблесках свечей. Зуко сдавленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, задрожал всем телом, покачнулся, словно снова оказался на покореженном ржавом корабле, плывущем меж айсбергов на северном полюсе. Даже тогда мысль поймать Аватара не казалась столь безнадежной, как попытка коснуться Тай Ли, не желавшей быть пойманной. Зуко протянул руку, стараясь схватить ее за волосы, но поймал только воздух, пахнущий нежным бледно-розовым цветком. Он не смог вспомнить название, только подумал, что такие расцветают в королевском саду ранней весной, подставляя солнцу крупные махровые лепестки.

— Ты не должен был шевелиться, Зуко, — Тай Ли укоризненно качнула хорошенькой головкой. Блестящий локон, выбившийся из сложной косы, спиралькой спускался к точеным ключицам, сокрытым высоким воротом ципао. Искристые тяжелые серьги неожиданно ярко полыхнули персиковым морганитом в мягком свете свечей. — Ну, и что же с тобой делать, великий Хозяин Огня?

Зуко громко сглотнул и пожал плечами, мол, решай сама. Не то, чтобы у него был особый выбор. Какова бы не была игра, затеянная Тай Ли сегодня, ему все равно не угадать ее исход. Зуко начал терять ощущение реальности происходившего: рядом дивно отплясывали тени, у самого окна столь заманчиво, что хотелось прижаться щекой, холодно отсвечивал мрамор, а вокруг назойливым роем мелкой мошки вился гипнотический, дурманящий аромат гибискуса.

— Чудесно же! — Тай Ли восторженно захлопала узкими ладошками, закружилась вихрем. Длинная ажурная коса взметнулась, сверкнула костяными бусинами, нанизанными на тонкую золотистую ленту. Тай Ли довольно прикусила губу, прищурила левый глаз, будто прикидывая с чего начать. — А, знаешь, что? Ложись-ка на живот. Погоди, — она схватила Зуко за запястье и прижалась губами к обнаженной груди, трогая языком темный сосок, — я помогу раздеться.

Тай Ли снова опустилась перед ним на колени и даже позволила положить дрожащие ладони на точеные плечи. Она ловко отцепила пряжку ремня, провела кончиком языка по бледной коже и подула на влажную полоску. Зуко сдавленно застонал, не в силах терпеть больше — он походил на тонко настроенный музыкальный инструмент, а Тай Ли точно знала, какую именно струну нужно задеть. Когда она стащила с его бедер широкие штаны, несильно царапая ногтями, и тронула кончиком пальца головку, размазывая по плоти призывно блестящую капельку смазки, Зуко захотелось взвыть в голос. Тело будто прошила молния, но как справиться с такой молнией, он не знал.

— Ты такой открытый, ждущий… — Тай Ли помогла ему выступить из штанов и, извернувшись кошкой, поцеловала под коленом, пощекотав языком. — Ляг, — она указала на широкую постель, увенчанную полупрозрачным балдахином. 

Простыни были прохладными, голубовато-серыми и напоминали хрустальное предрассветное небо, когда край солнца почти показался из-за горизонта, рассеивая сизую туманную дымку. Зуко осторожно присел на край постели, чуть откинулся назад, сминая простыни, комкая тонкую ткань в ладонях. Отблески пламени превратили его грудь в белое матовое золото; темные горошинки сосков, казалось, проступили четче и ярче, заметнее билась жилка меж ключиц, выдавая волнение Хозяина Огня. 

Зуко била крупная дрожь предвкушения, он облизнул сухие, горьковатые губы и поднял затуманенные глаза на Тай Ли. 

Она стояла совсем рядом, потянись — коснешься. Из идеальной косы выбилось несколько прядок, щеки расцвели лихорадочным румянцем, темно-зеленые глаза казались черными омутами, капельки морганита, подвешенные на коротких цепочках, играли на скупом свету. Ципао плотно облегало полную грудь, обрисовывало фигуру, словно вторая кожа. Нежно любимый Тай Ли цвет — розовый, похожий на сочную, отдающую кислинкой, мякоть персика, ту, что ближе к косточке — ярко отражал то, какой она была на самом деле.

Тай Ли неторопливо поднесла ко рту руку и лизнула указательный палец. Зуко видел как она погладила подушечку языком, а после и вовсе обхватила пухлыми губами. Возбуждение накатило мощной волной, сбило дыхание, рассыпалось горстью колких мурашек, заставляя тихонько застонать. Он крепко стиснул зубы, слишком ярко представляя, как ловкий влажный язык скользит по коже, невесомо касаясь, а Тай Ли глубже втягивает палец в рот, чуть сжимая губами. 

— Иди ко мне, — прохрипел Зуко, отчаянно желая, чтобы Тай Ли прикоснулась к нему: не спеша обвела головку языком, тронула звенящие от напряжения яички и сжала член ладонью. 

Он зажмурился, крепко стиснул веки так, что заплясали оранжевые и красные полосы, и громко сглотнул. Вязкий душный воздух разбили негромкий плеск воды, звон капель и шорох ципао. Зуко снова ощутил остро пряный аромат герани — Тай Ли смочила новую салфетку. 

— Ты позвал, и я пришла, Хозяин Огня, — тихонько промурлыкала Тай Ли, усаживаясь между его разведенных ног.

Она сжала тряпицу так, что несколько капель пахучей воды сорвались с ее кулачка, попав на возбужденный член. Зуко вздрогнул, прикусил губу и подался вперед всем телом. Тай Ли, словно в насмешку, не замечала ни призывно подрагивающую головку, ни судорожно закушенной губы, целомудренно поцеловав колено, потершись о него кончиком носа. Хозяин Огня разочарованно застыл, терзая простыни. Сдерживаться было сложно, почти невозможно, пламя растеклось под кожей, оголило нервные окончания.  
Вода скользила по горячему, перевитому нитями толстых вен члену, оставляя блестящий след. Тай Ли на мгновение приложила прохладную тряпицу к поджавшимся яичкам, придержала у основания дернувшийся член, вырывая у Зуко стон, и отложила салфетку в сторону. На снежно голубых простынях понемногу расползалось влажное пятно — капельки воды стекали по мошонке и впитывались в мягкую ткань. Запах герани пьянил, кружил голову, казалось, кровь скорее течет по венам, а на кончике языка печет пряная горечь, словно Зуко разжевал горошину перца. Тай Ли намеренно дразнила его, покрывая бедра скупыми поцелуями. Комната сжалась до размеров спичечного коробка, стены, потолок и пол грозили раздавить Зуко, воздух, выжженный свечами, выпитый луной, давал слишком мало кислорода, чтобы мыслить сколько-нибудь ясно.

Тени все еще исполняли ритуальный танец, крепко прижимаясь к стенам. Зуко стискивал зубы, поджимал пальцы на ногах, когда низ живота жгло особенно сильной волной желания, комкал и без того смятые простыни и подставлялся умелым рукам. Мешать Тай Ли делать то, что ей хотелось было сущим безумием, поэтому Зуко балансировал на грани, удерживался на тонком лезвии ножа из последних сил. Миниатюрная циркачка повела точеным плечиком, едва прикрытым коротким кокетливым рукавчиком-буфом, бледная кожа казалась холодной и очень твердой, словно у мраморной статуи, что украшала вход в королевский сад. Зуко осторожно протянул руку, трогая округлый подбородок Тай Ли кончиками пальцев. Он провел подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе, оттянул, коснулся кромки зубов. Тай Ли языком огладила подушечку пальца, втянула его в рот, словно совсем недавно готовилась именно к этому, прикусила, оставляя видимый след. И с пошлым звуком выпустила палец изо рта, зализала укус. Зуко хотел притянуть ее чуть ближе, заставить, приказать… К сожалению, Тай Ли не слишком любила, когда он пытался это делать.

— Тебе уже надоело, Зуко? Я могла бы оставить тебя в одиночестве, — Тай Ли вспорхнула с колен, будто потревоженная пташка. В мгновение ока она оказалась на постели за спиной Зуко, положила крепкие ладошки на плечи, с силой смяла напряженные мускулы. — Я думала, что небольшой массаж тебе не повредит. Самое оно после трудного дня, полного забот, не так ли?

Зуко разочарованно застонал: низ живота тянуло сладкими судорогами, в голове мутилось от желания разодрать узкое ципао по шву, коснуться прохладной кожи, прикусить, заставить Тай Ли метаться по постели точно так же, как она терзала Зуко. Он сомневался, что циркачка ему позволит, но попробовать стоило. Хозяину Огня почти удалось схватить ее за талию, но гладь нежной ткани выскользнула из рук. Тай Ли изящно, словно кошка, извернулась, перехватив его руку, потянула на себя. Зуко завалился на спину, потеряв опору, и остался лежать так, слепо глядя на вычурную резьбу. 

— Очень мило, — звонкий смех Тай Ли наполнил королевские покои. — Мне нравится твое нетерпение. А теперь, на живот, пожалуйста, — она так демонстративно размяла пальцы, что Зуко на мгновение стало жутко. 

Он безвольно повернул голову набок, разглядывая припухшие щиколотки Тай Ли. Острые обычно выпирающие косточки почти скрыл отек, по миниатюрным ступням некрасивой сетью змеились синие набухшие вены, портившие идеальную белизну кожи. Какой бы выносливой и стойкой не казалась Тай Ли, выматывающая жара действовала и на нее. Неожиданно Хозяин Огня ощутил щемящую нежность, разлившуюся внутри, словно нагретый мед. Она, казалось, затопила сердце, которое забилось глуше, тяжелее, оплетенное тугими липкими нитями, растеклась по венам засахаренными кристалликами. Зуко подтянулся выше и прижался шершавыми губами к синеватой отечной коже, тронул языком оплывшую косточку. От запаха Тай Ли мутилось в голове, ее кисловато-сладкий вкус растаял на языке, словно конфета.

Зуко глядел на нее снизу вверх: выпуклые икры контрастировали с пухлыми коленками, плавно очерченная линия бедер больше не вызывала в нем желания обладать. Захотелось стиснуть изящную циркачку в объятьях, долго-долго целовать, невесомо касаясь губами и языком, нежить, ласкать — любить. Он перевернулся на живот, прижимаясь обожженной скулой к ступням Тай Ли, огладил кончиками пальцев голень. Тай Ли тихонько выдохнула, облизнула пухлые губы, по-птичьи склонила голову, словно раздумывая, что делать дальше. Она не видела лица Зуко из-за длинного подола ципао, зато чувствовала, как он касается ее неестественно гладкой щекой, покрывает поцелуями лодыжки и чуть прикусывает нежную кожу внутренней стороны стопы, щекоча дыханием.

Она осторожно изогнулась, откинулась назад, сгибаясь пополам, перенесла вес тела на руки. Ципао натянулось, туго облепило проступившие ребра и тазовые косточки, едва не треща по швам, золотистые блики заиграли на остром изломе. Тай Ли аккуратно выпростала ступни из объятий Зуко, на мгновение зависла, балансируя на вытянутых руках. Узкое платье чуть сползло вниз, собираясь гармошкой на коленном сгибе. Искусно выплетенная тонким кружевом коса нелепо свесилась, искря вкраплениями люрекса. Матрац негромко скрипнул, прогнулся, когда циркачка снова встала на ноги. Зуко остался лежать на животе, вытянув руки перед собой. Тай Ли легонько потянула за длинный край ленты, удерживающей косу, помогла себе разбить сложное ажурное плетение свободной рукой, блестящие волосы мягкими волнами рассыпались по плечам. Алым светом полыхнули бусины — Тай Ли обернула, оплела запястья Зуко золотистой лентой. Она совсем не сковывала его, но Зуко не делал попыток освободиться; костяные бусы, окрашенные багрянцем, походили на горсть брусники, разбросанной по голубовато-серым простыням. Казалось, наступи — брызнет в стороны крапинками сока. Перед глазами Зуко плыли разноцветные пятна: стоило Тай Ли номинально обездвижить его, как возбуждение взметнулось с новой силой, захлестнуло подобно цунами, пронеслось плавящим огнем по венам, разжижая засахаренный мед.

Сначала Тай Ли грациозно поставила ножку на его спину, подобрав мешающий подол, чуть надавила, покачала ступней, а затем легко вскочила, тронула шейные позвонки, очертила линию позвоночника, погладила выступающие лопатки. Зуко задышал чаще, глухо застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях. На его лбу мелким прозрачным бисером проступила испарина, сознание заволокло дымным пьянящим маревом. Сердце с силой колотилось о ребра, гулкий стук отдавался в ушах, словно после долгой тренировки. Чуть остывший ночной воздух приятно холодил разгоряченную кожу, мурашки осторожно, будто стесняясь, несмело поползли по спине, спускаясь к пояснице. Зуко нравилось и не нравилось то, как очевидно отзывалось его тело, сколь мало стараний нужно было приложить Тай Ли, дабы сломить его волю, позволив вытворять с собой все, что угодно. Впрочем, гораздо страшнее было то, что ей не нужно было делать почти ничего, Зуко подсознательно стремился передать власть над собой той, кто окажется сильней. А не признать силу Тай Ли мог либо глупец, либо невежа, ни разу не испытавший на себе ее блоков. 

Циркачка устроилась рядом, касаясь Зуко жарким бедром, царапнула длинными ногтями бока — приласкала. Вытянулась вдоль его спины, снова прижавшись полной грудью, прикусила чувствительную кожу загривка, словно метку поставила. Проложила дорожку укусов-поцелуев по плечам. Распущенные волосы щекотали спину и поясницу Зуко, то едва касаясь кончиками, то накрывая, атласным покрывалом. Тай Ли хитро усмехнулась и громко шлепнула ладонью по обнаженной ягодице. И, не останавливаясь, ударила по второй. Зуко сдавленно ахнул, вздрогнул всем телом и потерся возбужденным членом о сбитые комом простыни. Следы ударов циркачки расцвели на бледной мраморной коже, словно бархатистые лепестки мака. 

Она шлепала его снова и снова, резко опуская сложенную лодочкой ладонь, чтобы внимательно изучить стремительно розовеющую кожу. Зуко метался по постели, глухо стоная, кусал губы, крепко сжимал кулаки так, что белели косточки и проступал четкий рисунок вен. Ему казалось, что он тонет в мягком мерцании свечей, плотная золотистая толща смыкается над ним, а он никак не может выплыть, глотнуть свежего чистого воздуха, вместо гибельного дурмана гибискуса. Низ живота обжигало пламенем каждый раз, когда он с силой толкался в ворох простыней, по венам вместо крови неслась раскаленная лава, сжигавшая его изнутри. Хозяин Огня сам не понимал, чего хочет больше: чтобы пытка прекратилась или никогда не заканчивалась. И, когда ему показалось, что сил терпеть дольше не осталось, перед глазами замелькали яркие оранжевые сполохи, а оргазм подступил почти вплотную, прошив тело сладкой судорогой удовольствия и заставив пальцы на ногах судорожно поджаться, Тай Ли крепко пережала основание члена, не позволив ему кончить.

— Не так быстро, Зуко, — она огладила твердые яички, мазнула кончиком пальца по расселине меж алеющих ягодиц. — Разве это достойно тебя, о, великий Хозяин Огня?

Зуко глухо зарычал, теряя остатки самообладания от неприкрытой издевки в голосе Тай Ли, и дернул зубами за ленту, стягивая ее с запястий. Золотистое, поблескивающее украшение хрустко стукнуло о стену, разлетевшись брусничными бусинами, расшвыряв тени по углам. Огоньки свечей затрепетали, задрожали, словно предчувствуя бурю. Краем сознания, которое еще не поддалось жаркой пьянящей ярости, Зуко понимал, что Тай Ли только что позволила ему перенять инициативу, но остановиться было выше его сил.

Он схватил Тай Ли за щиколотку, подтащил ближе к себе. Морганитовые серьги путались в распущенных волосах золотистыми цепочками, узкое ципао оплело ее ноги не хуже кандалов, мешая Зуко, поэтому он сделал то, о чем мечтал весь вечер: с болезненным наслаждением разодрал платье по шву с двух сторон, обнажая пухлые бедра. Он неуклюже стащил с циркачки кружевные трусики, развел в стороны ее колени и коснулся, наконец, мягкого уязвимого местечка на внутренней стороне бедра. Тай Ли не сопротивлялась больше, застыла, замерла, словно выхваченный светом мотылек. Зуко умел быть нежным и неторопливым, но сейчас единственное чего ему хотелось: вжать Тай Ли в матрац, навалившись всем весом, и войти, поглубже вбиться в податливое тело.

Тай Ли обняла его скрещенными ногами, прижимаясь влажной плотью к твердому члену. Ципао нелепо задралось, упав на живот Тай Ли, из плотного шелка торчали нити. Зуко торопливо отстранился, будто страшась, что циркачка передумает, провел тяжелой головкой по клитору, заставляя Тай Ли всхлипнуть, выгнуться навстречу, натягивая испорченное ципао. Узкий ворот, казалось, душил ее, Тай Ли глядела на него темно-зелеными, как у кошки, глазами — будто пробиралась под кожу. Скользила по сплетениям мускул и вен, подцепляла тугие жилы, разрывала кровеносные сосуды, с любопытством сжимала легкие, выдавливая из них остатки кислорода маленькими кулачками, и трогала сердце. Одним только взглядом. И Зуко никак не мог понять, как у нее это получалось.

Головка члена плавно толкнулась вглубь, входя неторопливо, настолько медленно, насколько мог позволить себе Зуко, отчаянно желавший кончить. Тай Ли застонала, крепко сжала мышцы, и Зуко застыл, пережидая накативший всплеск удовольствия, и возблагодарил небо за то, что до крови прикусил губу. Звенящий металлический привкус во рту отвлек на мгновенье, позволил уцепиться за реальность, не дал сорваться с узкого лезвия. Перед глазами мутилось, едкий соленый пот тек по лицу. Зуко завис над Тай Ли, держась на вытянутых руках, и снова качнулся вперед, вошел до конца, коснувшись мошонкой горячих ягодиц. И медленно вышел. Наверняка, он больно тянул волосы Тай Ли каждым движением, неуклюже раздвинув их на комке простыней, но она не обращала на это внимания.

— Зуко, прошу, — сдавленно шептала Тай Ли, раскрываясь ему навстречу, подгоняя пятками. — Еще совсем немножко… Тебя… так много. Хорошо.

Она хватала ртом воздух, будто тянулась за поцелуями, стискивала мышцы, сжималась так, что Зуко казалось, что выйти он не сможет. Холодная капля пота сорвалась с кончика носа Зуко, сверкнула, словно хрустальная, в томном свете свечей, упала на гладкую розоватую щеку Тай Ли. Хозяин Огня оттер ее влажной ладонью и прижался к ждущему рту. Он пил с ее губ рваные вздохи, жаркие стоны, почти крики, когда он входил особенно глубоко. Внутри кипела, пузырилась раскаленная магма, каждый толчок, каждое движение, что он совершал, отдавались тысячей маленьких сполохов. Длинные нити, торчащие из ципао, щекотали ему живот, словно крылья мотыльков. Душный летний воздух, перевитый с ароматом гибискуса, можно было резать на части.

Зуко сжал грудь Тай Ли, огладил сквозь плотную ткань проступивший сосок, прижался к нему губами, смочил слюной. Тай Ли охнула, зажмурилась, приподняла бедра, прижимаясь к Зуко так близко, насколько могла. На животе напряглись твердые кубики пресса, острые бусинки сосков выступили еще сильней сквозь мокрую, безвозвратно испорченную ткань. Кажется, Зуко прижимался к Тай Ли слишком сильно — розовое ципао, украшенное черными и малиновыми цветами, расцвело влажными пятнами на животе. 

— Давай же, наконец, — взмолилась Тай Ли, устало откинувшись на постель. Она подняла глаза на Зуко, снова пробираясь к нему в душу, черный зрачок затопил радужку, оставив тонкую полоску темно-зеленого по краю. — Не могу терпеть дольше.

— Как ты заговорила… — Зуко невольно растянул губы в улыбке, сминая обожженную кожу скулы. Он приподнялся на колени и легонько шлепнул Тай Ли по щеке, словно делясь с ней частью того неправильного, что было у него. — Так? Ты хочешь так?

Он впился в бедра Тай Ли, прижался пальцами к тазовым косточкам и сделал несколько толчков. Она громко взвизгнула, еще сильнее сжалась, хотя, казалось, сильнее уже никак. Матрац удобно пружинил под коленками, Зуко двигался резко, грубо, но все же чуть осторожнее, чем раньше. Нервы звенели кристально чистым, концентрированным удовольствием, расползавшимся от члена и поджавшейся мошонки, внутренности все туже стягивало в комок, ворочавшийся колючим ежом. Зуко двигался быстрее, входя не слишком глубоко, придерживая Тай Ли за бедра и терзая пальцами клитор, потирая его подушечкой большого пальца. 

Она как-то по особенному сжалась, сдавленно охнула, зависла на мгновенье в воздухе, встав на лопатки и царапая мятую ткань. Зуко почувствовал, как напряглась каждая мышца, на шее взбухла тонкая венка, выглядывавшая из-за ворота ципао. Он сам кончил вслед за ней, вытащив член из пульсирующего лона, крепко сжал ладонью и забрызгал белесым семенем черные и малиновые цветы.

Зуко без сил упал рядом с Тай Ли, они оба тяжело дышали. Оргазм накрыл с головой так, как не под силу было огню — подкатил девятым валом, скрутил, смял тело, смывая все эмоции, кроме приятной бездумной неги. Перед глазами вспыхивали бледно-желтые сполохи, какие бывают, если долго смотреть на солнце. Взмокшая кожа понемногу остывала. Рядом лежала притихшая Тай Ли, широко раскинувшая бедра: колено — на животе Зуко, жаркое, словно грелка. 

Зуко приподнялся на локте и огляделся. Серебристый клочок лунного света все так же стыл у окна, вязкие черные тени внимательно наблюдали из углов — немые свидетели. Постель напоминала поле битвы, сбитое белье следовало сменить, на столе почти выгорели свечи, дымившие от нагара. Из ципао торчали нити, на груди и животе виднелись пятна, а на изящном цветочном рисунке подсыхала сперма. У Тай Ли раскраснелись щеки, а еще она довольно улыбалась — сытая кошка. Капелька семени попала на мраморную кожу бедер, влажно поблескивающую и одуряющее пахнущую гибискусом. Зуко, повинуясь порыву, слизнул ее кончиком языка.  
— Щекотно, — хихикнула Тай Ли и добавила, проследив за его взглядом: — А еще ты должен мне новое платье, Хозяин Огня. А можно, я выберу сама? Ну, не будь таким серьезным! Если бы ты не рвал их так часто, у меня собралась бы целая коллекция…

Зуко закатил глаза — хоть что-то неизменно в Тай Ли. Но платье он действительно купит, и лучше даже парочку, на всякий случай.


End file.
